


Secangkir Kopi dan Pemanas Ruangan

by revabhipraya (ran_a_dom)



Category: Goose House
Genre: Coffee, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Home, Morning Routines, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_a_dom/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kedinginan selama satu malam membuat indera penglihatan Manami tidak bekerja dengan baik di pagi hari. / untuk RPF Blast





	Secangkir Kopi dan Pemanas Ruangan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter yang terlibat di dalam cerita ini semata-mata milik Tuhan YME. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Typo(s).

.

.

.

Manami menguap kecil sembari melangkahkan kakinya yang masih setengah lemas menuju dapur rumah bersama yang ditempati _Goose House_ , grup musiknya. Perempuan itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman―entah mengapa pemanas di kamarnya tidak bekerja―dan mendadak ingin sesuatu yang hangat untuk memulai hari.

Sang gadis lalu teringat kopi yang baru dibeli Kudo tempo hari. Bayangan kopi hangat dengan asap mengepul sukses membayangi otaknya dan menciptakan liur yang menetes dari mulutnya. Singkat cerita, imajinasinya yang luar biasa itu berhasil memaksa kantuknya menjadi energi untuk berjalan ke dapur.

"Pagi, Manami."

Manami menoleh, tetapi matanya yang masih belum berfungsi dengan benar tidak berhasil mendeteksi siapa manusia yang sedang duduk di kursi bar dapur sembari meminum secangkir entah-minuman-apa itu. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, tetapi matanya tetap menolak untuk berfungsi dengan benar.

"Pagi juga," balas Manami seadanya―tidak lupa dengan senyum yang ia yakini hanya membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang linglung. "Kopi?"

"Ya, aku duduk di sini untuk minum kopi," jawab orang itu. Laki-laki. Manami yakin benar itu bukan suara Kei ataupun Sayaka. "Kamu?"

"Aku merasa sedang sangat membutuhkannya juga saat ini," jawab Manami sambil meraba-raba kabinet di atasnya. "Dan sulit sekali dengan ketinggian kabinet yang agak di atas rata-rata juga mata yang masih terhalang kabut ini."

Laki-laki itu tergelak pelan. "Sini, biar kubantu."

Manami menoleh dan dengan pandangannya yang masih buram, ia melihat lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambilkan sebuah cangkir putih dari kabinet yang tidak berhasil Manami jangkau. Tanpa sadar, Manami mendengus pelan menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang sebegitu jauhnya.

"Mau sekalian kubuatkan?" tanya lelaki itu setelah cangkir tadi telah ia keluarkan dari kabinet. "Khawatir 'mata kabut'-mu itu masih mengganggu."

Di luar dugaan, Manami tergelak. "Baiklah, boleh."

Sang lelaki lalu bergerak menuju meja lain yang otak Manami lupa fungsinya apa. Rupanya bangun tidur dalam kondisi tidak enak badan akibat kedinginan semalaman sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan fisik dan mental.

"Jadi, Manami." Laki-laki itu kembali membuka obrolan sembari menyeduh kopi. "Apa semalam pemanasmu bekerja?"

Manami mengerjap. Lelaki ini tahu dari mana soal pemanasnya yang tidak bekerja? Apa tanpa sadar Manami baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya?

"Pemanasku?" balas Manami sambil memejamkan matanya. "Uh ... memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena saat tadi pagi aku memeriksa pemanas, aku menemukan satu kabel tidak terpasang ke stop kontak," jawab sang lelaki sambil menuangkan kopi dari teko ke cangkir. "Berarti ada satu pemanas yang tidak bekerja. Aku tidak tahu itu pemanas siapa, makanya aku bertanya."

Ooh, jadi bukan karena Manami menyuarakan pikirannya soal tidur yang tidak nyaman karena pemanas, ya.

...

_Sebentar_.

"Tidak terpasang katamu?" tanya Manami, kali ini sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar meski tetap saja dunia kelihatan buram. "Bukan rusak?"

"Iya."

"Berarti aku menghabiskan waktuku semalaman untuk hal yang percuma," gumam Manami setengah kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya si lelaki dengan nada ingin tahu. Diserahkannya secangkir kopi yang telah ia seduh tadi kepada Manami.

Manami mengambil cangkir tersebut dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Ah, enak sekali. "Aku kedinginan setengah mati sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat dengan benar pagi ini."

"Oh, itukah yang membuatmu bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengenaliku pagi ini?"

Dahi Manami spontan mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kamu tidak mengenaliku."

"Kata siapa? Aku mengenalimu, kok."

"Begitu?" Jeda sejenak. "Kalau begitu, siapa aku?"

_Skakmat_.

"Euh ...." Manami kembali menyeruput kopinya diikuti beberapa kerjapan mata berharap penglihatannya kembali jelas. Ah, penglihatannya berangsur-angsur kembali kali ini. "Tentu saja kamu ...."

Manami mengangkat kepalanya.

_Oh, astaga_.

"Watanabe?"

Manami gagal menyembunyikan kagetnya.

Watanabe tertawa mendengar respons unik sang gadis. "Jadi benar ya, sejak tadi aku tidak terlihat?"

"Maafkan aku!" Manami cepat-cepat menaruh kopinya di atas bar, bangkit dari duduk, lalu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf sekali!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah." Watanabe menepuk-nepuk kepala sang perempuan pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang hendak terbit. "Itu bukan masalah besar, kok."

"Tetap saja ...." Manami merengut. "Maaf, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Watanabe mengubah tepukannya kepada kepala Manami menjadi elusan pelan. "Sudah kubilang, bukan masalah besar."

Manami menyentuh puncak kepalanya dengan kedua tangan―atau lebih tepatnya, menyentuh tangan Watanabe. "Hei."

"Ya?"

"Tidak," geleng Manami sembari menurunkan kedua tangannya beserta tangan Watanabe dalam genggaman. "Aku hanya lega―dan senang―karena bertemu denganmu pagi ini, bukan Kudo ataupun Johnny."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, sih," kekeh Manami malu-malu. "Pokoknya begitu saja."

"Tidak cuma kamu, kok." Watanabe ikut menggenggam tangan Manami dengan tangan satunya yang bebas. "Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

Dan keduanya saling melempar senyum.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Karena WatanabeManami adalah OTP dan karena OTP haruslah ditulis maka jadilaaah~ /apa
> 
> Intinya terima kasih kepada Teh Irin yang sudah mengadakan event ini! Kalo nggak ada event ini mungkin aku nggak akan ter-trigger untuk nulis soal mereka berdua, ehehe.
> 
> Dannn ... makasih buat adikkyuh, urenishzu yang tiada di AO3, yang mengenalkanku kepada band keren namun unyu dengan lagu-lagu enak ini. Makasih juga karena udah membuatku mencintai dua personil ini, 3h3h3.
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
